Skorge
Skorge is one of the new boss characters in Gears of War 2. He is the new main antagonist, much like RAAM from the original Gears of War. He wields either a Gorgon Burst Pistol, or the Dual Chainsaw Staff. Skorge is also an unlockable character that can be used in multiplayer. Marcus engages in a battle with Skorge in the queen's throne room and aboard a Reaver. Dizzy and Tai also engage Skorge, however, Tai was captured, and Dizzy is MIA. =Race To Jacinto= Skorge is the High Priest of the Kantus. In a fight, he uses Ink Grenades, a Gorgon Pistol, and his personal staff with chainsaws on each end, he is also known to scream like a Kantus usually would, though this has never been seen in combat. He can also summon Tickers and can perform incredibly high jumps, displaying great agility. He also seems to have a personal Hydra, which uses Dual Troika Machine Guns and a rocket launcher as part of its weaponry. Note that the rocket launcher is NOT the regular reaver rocket launcher, but appears to be an upgraded brumak one. It launches 4 homing rockets in a loose circle and is vastly more deadly than the reaver's single rocket and the brumak's 4 drunken rockets. He is able to control the Rift Worm, giving it orders and telling it where to go. It appears that after RAAM's death, he became the Locust Horde's new head General, giving him even more power than he had previously. He first appears when he attacks Delta Squad at Landown. He engaged both Tai and Dizzy in a chainsaw duel, and while Tai survives for a later appearance in the story, Dizzy's fate is unknown. He is later seen commanding the power of the enormous Locust Deity the Rift Worm with his scream. He later battles Dom and Marcus in the Locust Queen's main chamber, and after Marcus destroys his chainsaw-staff during several intense duels, he flees on his monstrous Hydra. He later pursues Delta Squad when they hijack two Reavers. Skorge chases Delta Squad on their way to the surface, but they are able to hold him off. An intense pursuit ensues topside as Skorge uses the massive size and natural ferocity of his Hydra in an attempt to prevent Delta Squad from providing needed relief in the ongoing Siege of Jacinto. Skorge, however, underestimates the fighting spirit of the retreating Delta Squad, and is defeated when his Hydra is destroyed. Skorge is thrown off his Hydra and is seen plummeting to the ground below; it is unknown whether he is truly dead or not. Skorge's Chainsaw Staff The Dual Chainsaw Staff is the weapon used by Skorge for all of Gears of War 2. It is obviously vastly stronger than a regular chainsaw, as it was able to cut through a Centaur tank. Oddly enough, it was not capable of cutting though a Lancer assault rifle, suggesting the blade is carbide-tipped like the Lancer's. Video Gears of War 2 Skorge Boss Battle N6LHkiywF-M&fmt=18 Gallery Image:Skorge Duel.JPG|'Skorge' and Marcus fight it out. Image:Skorge Lunge.jpg|Skorge, getting ready to land on the ground. Image:Scorge Crop.JPG|Skorge, in full battle-gear, aboard a COG Derrick. Image:Skorge_vs_Dizzy.jpg|Skorge vs Dizzy on Rig 314 Trivia *Although he wears armor in the campaign, his outfit in multiplayer resembles that of a Kantus from the waist down. However he is topless much like a grenadier. His helmet and permanently screaming expression are carried over from the campaign. *Skorge is the leader in Guardian, replacing RAAM from Gears of War 1. *Skorge's scaled down multiplayer model is still a bit taller (a couple inches difference) than most other models (same height as Kantus) but is slimmer to compensate. He has the same body proportions as the Kantus model, but he doesn't have chest armor or the twin bands of cloth hanging from the Kantus's back that give the impression of a flowing cape. Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders =references=